


Silence

by SupernaturalAvengersHP



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abused Harry Potter, Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Harry Potter Needs a Hug, Hogwarts Great Hall, Hurt/Comfort, Sirius Black Free from Azkaban, fudge sucks, soul song, umbrige sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalAvengersHP/pseuds/SupernaturalAvengersHP
Summary: Umbridge has activated another decree, all fifth years have to have their soul songs played, with memories, infront of the whole school.Everyone will learn that Harry is a survivor of more than just the killing curse.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom & Harry Potter, Remus Lupin & Harry Potter, Sirius Black & Harry Potter
Comments: 11
Kudos: 527





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> In this, Sirius is a free man because Peter was caught in Harry's fourth year and Sirius was cleared of all charges.

Harry walked into the transfiguration room with Ron and Hermione and sat in their usual seats. He looked up and saw the solemn look on McGonagall’s face.

It seemed that the whole class also saw this and became silent. McGonagall took this opportunity to begin talking.

“Umbridge has passed a new decree,” everyone groaned, “And it is now policy that all fifth years have to have their soul song shown in the great hall accompanied by memories.” Eyes widened and people began to protest.

“She can’t do this!”

“That’s personal!”

“Wait until my father hears about this!”

Harry however remained silent, his eyes widened and his face quickly losing colour. He knew Umbridge and Fudge just put this decree in place for him and he really didn’t want people to see his memories, almost certain of what people would see.

The Dursleys.

“Hey, are you alright mate?” Ron questioned.

Harry plastered a fake smile on his face, something he was used to doing, and turned to Ron,

“Absolutely spiffing mate,” he replied sarcastically. Ron chuckled at his attempt at humour.

Then he became serious again, “So, soul song eh? That’s a bit personal.”

Harry nodded.

“I think it is completely out of order, Umbridge can’t do this, the ministry outlawed this ceremony after it resulted in too much bullying and even a few suicides. I mean it basically displays your whole life for everyone to see,” Hermione added.

‘Great’ Harry thought. ‘Now I definitely know what it will be about.’

McGonagall interrupted the angered students, “Now I know that this is most undesirable, but there is currently nothing to be done to stop this. Now, if I hear ANTYTHING, bullying or malicious about someone’s soul song, I will see to it that you are expelled, is that clear?”

The class nodded.

“Good, now I’m going to lead you to the great hall where the procedure will take place.”

The class numbly stood and followed McGonagall to the great hall. 

The students entered the great hall, they saw the whole school, the fifth years in a line at the front of the hall. Apparently, the ceremony was open to parents and families as The Weasley’s, Remus and Sirius were sat at the front of the rows of chairs, looking solemnly at the group that just entered. There were also other families scattered around the hall, but Harry didn’t pay attention to them.

The class walked up to the line of fifth years and on the way, Harry locked eyes with Sirius. Sirius’ eyes looked like they wanted nothing more that rip out Umbridge’s throat, but Harry smiled reassuringly and gave him a small smile. Sirius relaxed slightly, but his eyes still held anger.  
The class made their way to the line and stood silently.

McGonagall walked onto the stage and next to a chair stood in the middle. She pulled out a scroll and Harry were reminded instantly of the sorting ceremony, except for the underlying feeling of excitement was replaced with the obvious feelings of sadness, fear and apprehension.

“Abbott, Hannah” McGonagall called solemnly. 

Hannah walked onto the stage with tears already shining in her eyes and reluctantly sat down on the chair.

McGonagall said the incantation and music started as well as a screen coming into existence above her head.

\---------------------------------------------

Harry tuned everything out until he heard,

“Potter, Harry”

The whole hall held their collective breathes as Harry walked to the middle of the stage.

Inside, Harry’s stomach was twisting and his brain moving a mile a minute, but outwards, Harry was the picture of calm as he had a lot of practice with keeping his feeling hidden.

He caught McGonagall’s eyes and smiled reassuringly at the sad look in her eyes. McGonagall gave a small nod and performed the spell.

The music started and the screen came over the top of Harry’s head.

Everyone was looking at Harry as a man’s voice started, including Ron and Hermione, who had gone to sit with the Weasley’s, Sirius and Remus after the song.

'Yeah, I’d rather be a lover than a fighter (fighter)'

The screen above Harry showed Harry stood in a graveyard, his wand pointing out, his body shaking from the after effects of the cruciatus curse and his arm spilling blood to the ground. They also saw Cedric’s body lying on the floor in the background, Voldemort standing opposite Harry with his new body, and Barty Crouch Jr stood cradling his arm with his hand cut off. They were encircled by Death Eaters and they heard Voldemort say, “I’m back,” sneeringly. 

Fudge and Umbridge looked wide eyed at the screen, both of them thinking how they would most likely not have a job when this was over. Everyone who didn’t believe Harry certainly believed him now and wondered how they could ever be so stupid.

'Cause all my life I’ve been fighting'

The screen changed to see a two-year-old Harry walking in the living room of his house. A fat boy about the size of a baby whale came waddling around the corner and pushed Harry over. Harry yells out, startled and a ginormous man rounds the corner and approaches Harry. He pulls him up by the collar of his shirt and punches him in the face. The scene flashes to Harry locked in his cupboard, tears and blooding streaming down his face, only slightly covering the already appearing bruises. 

If Sirius looked murderous before then he looked straight up insane now. ‘How DARE they do this to his pup’ he was thinking.

Remus didn’t look much better than Sirius, a murderous look tinting his usually calm golden-brown eyes.  
The Weasley’s looked about as ready to go and hunt down the Dursley’s as Sirius and Remus did.

Hermione had tears pooling in her eyes and Ron and Neville looked angry, sad and confused all at once.

'Never felt the feeling of comfort'

A bruised 4-year-old Harry was back in his cupboard when the sound of a lock coming undone was heard. The door opens just enough to see and long necked, horse faced women placing a plate with some bread crusts and a small cup of water. She closed the door and Harry was left in darkness once again.

People in the hall were getting angrier and angrier and you could see the fire in most people’s eyes, including a few Slytherins, like Daphne Greengrass.

'And all this time, I’ve been hiding'

Another bruised Harry was at in his cupboard, although he looked a little older, maybe 5 or 6. There was stomping coming towards the cupboard and a shout of, “BOY!”

Memory Harry moved into the corner trying to hide but the door was ripped open with a loud slam and Harry was pulled out using the front of his shirt. He was slammed into the nearest wall and slid down to the floor where Vernon proceeded to kick him in the stomach.

The school was wide eyed, they couldn’t understand how someone could treat a child like this, let alone the boy-who-lived.

Sirius was getting angrier and angrier with every memory and if you looked at him you would understand how he could be mistaken for a mass murderer.

Mrs Weasley and Hermione were openly crying for their respective pseudo son and brother. 

Remus and the rest of the Weasleys looked nearly as murderous as Sirius. Nearly. 

'And I never had someone to call my own, no'

A bruised and bloody Harry looking through the grates in his cupboard door at Vernon and Petunia playing with Dudley.

Nearly everyone in the great hall had tears in their eyes, or at least pained and sad looks.

Harry was staring down at his hands, trying to block out all the stares and pity, ‘I really don’t need it’ he thought to himself.

'I’m so used to sharing'

A 6-year-old bruised Harry stood Infront of his aunt while she threw some enormous and tattered clothes that looked like the belonged to a gorilla at him, while looking down at him with a disgusted look.

The hall was no in full realisation that Harry did not have a happy, pampered childhood. Many already knew but now it was confirmed.

'Love only left me alone'

The memory changed to a moment recorded in history. James Potter was yelling as the door blew off its hinges, 

“Go its him, Lily run, take Harry and run!”

James Potter fell to green light as Lily Potter ran up the stairs, a baby Harry clutched in her arms.

Lily put Harry in the crib and turned to protect him when the nursery door swung open.

“Move aside girl,” a high, cold voice ordered.

“No, not Harry please, take me, kill me instead, please not Harry,” Lily pleaded.

Lily soon fell to green light as well when Voldemort turned his wand on Harry.

A green burst if light shot forward to the one year old and it bounced back, leaving behind a bleeding scar on the baby’s head.

The great hall watched in morose silent as the witnessed the moment their saviour was made.

Sirius and Remus looked ready to be sick when they saw their best friends’ in the world last moments. Tears slipped down their cheeks and neither bothered to wipe them away.

'But, I’m at one with the silence'

Harry sitting in his cupboard, bruised eyes and nose bleeding.

The hall was back to angry and Sirius and Remus’s tears turned from sad to furious.

'I found peace in your violence'

The screen changed to show Harry meeting the Weasleys at Kings Cross. It showed Harry asking how to get through the barrier and the Weasley twins helping him with his trunk. Then it changed to Ron coming into Harry’s compartment and sitting down. It showed Harry and Ron laughing and just messing around. Then it was Christmas and Harry were unwrapping a knitted jumper from Mrs Weasley.

“I guess you’re an honorary Weasley now,” Ron stated offhandedly.

Harry smiled down at the jumper and quickly putting it on, he whispered, “Thank you,” under his breathe so Ron couldn’t hear him.

Mrs Weasley’s tears were coming down faster now.

Then the twins and Ron were outside his bedroom window, helping him escape. And he was at the burrow, being hugged by Mrs Weasley and getting pats on the back from Mr Weasley. The entire Weasley clan was playing quidditch, including Bill and Charlie.

All the Weasleys had tears in their eyes and were incredibly sad but also happy that they could offer him some comfort.

'Can’t tell me there’s no point in trying'

Harry was in a transfiguration lesson and had changed his matchstick into a needle.

McGonagall walked past him and nodded, “Well done Potter.”

Harry looked down and smiled from the praise.

McGonagall smiled slightly watching the memory, but an overwhelming feeling of sadness for the boy in front of her dimmed it somewhat.

'I’m at one, and I’ve been quiet for too long'

Ron sees the top of one of Harry’s scars poking out form the back of Harry’s shirt collar. 

“Hey Harry, what’s that on your neck?” he asked.

A brief look of panic flashed over Harry’s face, but it was gone the second it was there, and he smiled, “Nothing, probably just a trick of the light,” he answered.

Ron seemed to accept his explanation, but Harry made sure to wear his collar higher from now on.

Ron looks guiltily at Harry and Harry meets his eyes, he smiles slightly and gives a small shake of the head, conveying, ‘Don’t worry, it’s not your fault.’

'I found peace in your violence'

The screen changes to back on the train, but this time Hermione comes into it. Then it’s Harry and Hermione laughing while studying in the library. Then it shows all the smiles and hugs and laughs shared between the two.

Hermione feels more tears fall as she watches her and Harry interact, not knowing how special all the tiny things they did together meant to him until now.

'Can’t tell me there’s no point in trying'

The memory changes to Ron. Hermione and Harry defeating the troll in the bathroom. Harry jumping on its back and being swung around, while Ron levitates the club and hits the troll on the head.

The whole hall is shocked, ‘It’s one thing to hear rumours, it’s another to see it,’ they were thinking.

Sirius and Remus were wide eyed at the memory, they hadn’t heard the story before, and they were anxious for the pup/cub.

'I’m at one, and I’ve been quiet for too long'

Harry, Hermione and Ron were walking down the hallway, Ron and Hermione were arguing, and Ron raised his arms to emphasise his point. Harry flinched violently, not ready for the unexpected movement.

Hermione noticed, “Are you ok?” she asked.

Harry plastered a smile on his face, nods and turns around, still breathing hard. Hermione gives him a suspicious look.

Hermione was thinking that she should have known then, should have seen the signs.

The rest of the hall were thinking back trying to see any signs they missed, especially Sirius and Remus.

'I’ve been quiet for too long'  
'I’ve been quiet for too long'

The memory cuts to Vernon punching Harry repeatedly in the face, “You better keep quiet freak, you know you deserve this.” Harry nods through the pain.

Sirius is getting restless seeing his pup being hurt like this. He just wants to jump up and go hunt down these muggles.

Remus puts a hand on Sirius’ arm to keep him from doing something crazy…unless he’s there as well.

'I found peace in your violence'

It shows Harry meeting Neville and them talking and laughing. Harry sticking up for Neville in potions and smiles and happiness shared between the two.

Neville tears up, not expecting to be such a big part of Harry’s comfort and support, he smiles as he feels the tears fall down his face.

'Can’t tell me there’s no point in trying'

This one shows Harry and Ron going down to the chamber to find Ginny. Lockhart blowing up the ceiling and the rocks falling in the way. Then Harry’s moving forward and finds Ginny lying on the floor. Next it shows the basilisk and Harry killing it, but also getting stabbed by the tooth, then Harry stabbing the diary and Fawkes coming over to cry on Harry’s wound. Harry grabbing Ginny and carrying her out.

The hall was awed at Harry, his bravery and courage and strength. Ginny was incredibly grateful, as well as the other Weasley’s.

Sirius and Remus were again anxious for Harry, fearing he wasn’t safe at the school or his so-called relatives house then where was he safe?

'I’m at one, and I’ve been quiet for too long'

The memory shows Harry in his detentions with Umbridge and then him writing with the blood quill, the words ‘I must not tell lies’ being cut into his skin.

The great hall is enraged that she would do this, and Sirius’ death glare is directed at her. Umbridge’s gulp could be heard from across the room.

'I’m in need of a saviour (saviour)'

This shows Harry sleeping on the floor of a hut with a storm raging outside. The door starts banging and is suddenly knocked off its hinges and a Hagrid stood in the doorway.

“You’re a wizard Harry.”

“I'm a what?”

More giant tears rolled down Hagrid’s already wet cheeks and the whole hall watched on sadly. Sirius’ anger still bubbling extremely close to the surface.

'But I'm not asking for favours'

Vernon is beating a 12-year-old Harry, kicking and punching, and he says, “Don’t even think about telling your freak friends about this, they don’t care about you anyway.”

Harry doesn’t respond to this, just looks forward with his almost broken, dull green eyes.

Sirius, Remus, Hermione, Neville, Ron and the rest of the Weasleys shook their heads looking at Harry, clearly saying that he’s wrong.

'My whole life I’ve felt like a burden'

Vernon throws a bloodied and bruised Harry into the cupboard.

“You ungrateful freak! We clothe you and feed you, and this is how you repay us?! By being a freak?!” Vernon screams through the cupboard door.

Sirius’ anger threatened to bubble over the surface but thinking of Harry and how much he would need him now, he managed to keep it below the admittedly very thin barrier he built over the top of it.

'I think too much, and I hate it'

Harry is sat at his desk, writing a letter to Ron,

‘Dear Ron, I think I need help’ Harry writes before he screws up the parchment and gets a new piece out,

‘Dear Ron, I'm doing great! How’s your summer going?’

Everyone looks incredibly sad and the thought that Harry could’ve gotten out earlier. 

Ron looks the most affected by this particular memory, ‘why didn’t he send it, we would’ve been there in a heartbeat,’ he thought dejectedly to himself. 

'I'm so used to being in the wrong, I’m tired of caring'

Harry is back in detention, Umbridge calling him an attention seeker and a liar. Harry writing his lines. Umbridge’s voice becomes a senseless drone and he doesn’t even notice the pain in his hand anymore.

Most of the hall glares at Umbridge and Fudge and they both gulp. Some of them are worried that Harry doesn’t seem to be affected by it anymore and are unsure of whether that’s good or bad.

'Loving never gave me a home'

A 6-year-old cooking breakfast for his ‘family’ and burning the eggs a tiny bit. Because of this his aunt holds his hand to the burning hot pan until he is screaming. Then he’s out doing the gardening with a burnt hand and getting slapped in the face by his aunt for missing one weed. Harry was just trying to do what they want, ‘why do they hate me?’ he thought miserably.

People in the hall are growing furious as they realise their hero was treated worse than a house elf and not honoured how he was supposed to be.

'So, I’ll sit here in the silence'

This shows Harry sitting outside, alone during his fourth year.

The hall shifts guiltily, remembering how they ousted Harry that year think he had cheated to get into the Triwizard Tournament. 

'I found peace in your violence'

This memory showed Harry and Dumbledore talking in his office. Smiles, laughs and lemon drops. The memories shown depicted that of a grandfatherly role in Harry’s life.

Dumbledore smiled sadly, glad to see that Harry feels the same as Dumbledore does. But he also felt extremely guilty for leaving Harry with the Dursleys.

'Can’t tell me there’s no point in trying'

The memory showed Harry and Hermione in the hospital wing, pulling the time turner over their heads and spinning it. Then it’s the two of them saving Buckbeak and using him to fly up to the window and pull Sirius through to help him escape.

The hall all looks happy to see this, Hermione had a small smile but was also a little anxious about Fudge and Umbridge seeing this. 

Umbridge and Fudge also seemed happier, but for a completely different reason, they were thinking about how they use this against Harry to gather support once more. However, one pointed glare from Sirius, Remus and the Weasley’s had them sinking further into their chairs, all thoughts of punishing Harry gone.

'I’m at one, and I’ve been quiet for too long'

This showed a 7-year-old Harry once again at the stove, cooking bacon, however this time Dudley came and pushed him other just as he was about to get the bacon off the stove. The result was that the bacon burned, and Petunia came in, screeching about useless, ungrateful freaks and held the side of his face to the still burning hob.

This had the whole hall wincing and tears streaming. 

Sirius looked ready to kill why Mrs Weasley looked to be crying the hardest of all, ‘How did I not see this?’ she was asking herself.

'I found peace in your violence'

Harry was back on the train for third year and there was a ragged looking man sleeping in the corner. It showed when the man woke up and cast the Patronus charm, then when he turned to Harry and offered him a smile and some chocolate. Then it flashed to Remus teaching classes and sending smiles and winks to Harry. Talks around the school grounds and Remus’ office. They were laughing and messing around, playing pranks on Sirius and Remus helping with homework.

Remus smiled up at Harry, silent tears streaming down his cheeks after watching all his cub had been through, and now a feeling of love swelled in his chest seeing that he was as important to Harry as Harry was to him.

'Can’t tell me there’s no point in trying'

Vernon was kicking Harry again, Harry was curled into a tight ball, hearing nothing but blood rushing around his head when a sudden burst of something flared in Harry’s chest, moving around his whole body.

Vernon was suddenly flying across the room, smashing into the wall opposite to where Harry now stood, a greenish blue lightning looking thing surrounding him, his eyes glowing brighter than they ever have.

“I have been beaten down my whole life,” Harry began in a voice that practically oozed raw magical power. “And I though you would break me, eventually, but I was tortured by someone you can’t even begin to imagine. So, YOU can’t BREAK me. No one can.” Harry then shot some of the magic surrounding him at a glass vase full of flowers that exploded into pieces, showering the cream coloured carpet.

People were awed at the show of magical power and extremely happy Harry had stood up to that whale of a man. Sirius and Remus were incredibly proud and happy, along with the Weasleys and Hermione.

'I'm at one, and I’ve been silent for too long'

This seemed to be the same memory as they saw Harry, still covered in magic and eyes still glowing, enter a room. They saw him taking deep breathes, trying to calm down, but he just couldn’t get rid of the anger. He started screaming in rage and throwing the magic everywhere, hitting and blowing up all the furniture, while even in his rage induced fury, he took careful care not to hit the pictures stood on his desk. He throws one final piece of magic and blows up a lamp, and then the magic slowly starts to disappear.

The school was still shocked about the magical power shown.

Sirius, Remus, the Weasley’s and Hermione were happy Harry is finally not holding his emotions back anymore, but they were also slightly worried that he held so much anger.

'I’ve been quiet for too long'  
'I’ve been quiet for too long'

A 13-year-old Harry was being held down by the bony arms of his aunt while his uncle carved the word ‘FREAK’ into his chest, he was biting the inside of his cheek, spilling blood to keep in his cries of pain.

Real life Harry subconsciously rubbed his chest where the scar still lied.

The hall was completely furious, but no one could match the level of anger radiating from Sirius watching his pup be hurt. He was calming himself down by imagining different ways to get revenge on the Dursleys.

'I found peace in your violence'

They were once again brought to the scene outside Flitwick’s office window, but this time they saw the bright smile Sirius sent to Harry. Then they saw Harry reading letters all from Snuffles, and then later on changed to Sirius. They saw Harry and Sirius laughing and joking, playing pranks on the whole order and just having fun. They saw Harry and Sirius dancing around like idiots singing ‘Uptown funk’, with Remus smiling fondly watching them. Then they saw all the pats on the back, rufflings of hair and bone crushing hugs. What they saw combined a relationship of best friend, brother and father.

Sirius felt more tears fall down his already wet cheeks but smiled brightly watching his fun times with Harry. Whatever doubts he had that Harry didn’t feel the same as he did were gone now.

'Can’t tell me there’s no point in trying'

They were brought back to the graveyard and saw Harry getting crucioed. Then they saw him struggle to his feet.

“There’s no point in getting up Potter, you’re going to die anyway,” Voldemort sneered in a high, cold voice.

Harry stood up fully, chin held high and eyes glowing with defiance, 

“There’s always a point,” he replied, voice full of hatred, “If you’re going to kill me, you’re going to do it like a man, instead of the pathetic coward you are.”

Everyone in the hall was awed at Harry’s bravery to stand up to Voldemort like that.

Fudge however paled even further thinking about how he would most likely lose his job, ‘definitely no denying it now,’ he thought.

'I’m at one, and I’ve been quiet for too long'

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Sirius, Remus and the Weasleys were sat around the big dining table in the back garden of the burrow, eating what looked like a feast. There was a lot of noise, laughter, jokes and just happiness. Harry catches Hermione’s eyes across the table and gives her a wide smile that she returns with a wider one.

Almost everyone had wet eyes or tears streaming, except most Slytherins, Snape, Fudge and Umbridge.

Harry walks off the stage somewhat awkwardly after the music finishes and goes to make his way to his friends and family.

However, he never makes to the empty seat because before he could reach it, he was engulfed in a huge group hug, led by Sirius.

“You’re coming to live with me,” Sirius states, leaving no room for arguments.

Harry flashed him a charming smile, “Figured,” he replied with a shrug.


End file.
